User talk:Hstar
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 16:03, June 13, 2010 Re: Featured on the community page? I saw your comment on Captain Vas talk page. The users in the community section are maintained in an automated list generated by the software, so you will probably appear there if you do a lot of work here. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pokemon Battle Dimension Aesome, you're doing a good work here :) Thanks, --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Thanks for the warn. I've already blocked him. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 13:29, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Do you think you be able to edit the Galactic Battles Table so I can continue filling it up? Hstar 13:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I've just done that. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 13:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, sorry my computer is real slow. Thanks pal! Hstar 13:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Great job spotting the vandalism! Keep it up :) --Jargon ~ 17:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I see it's already been deleted. Thanks anyway :) --Jargoness 19:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) not to be a idiot but... bro please tell me the image and i'll delete it no harm done ;P Re:It's sis, and er no need to delete the image, your amazing, and every amazing person has to make mistakes Hstar 12:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Q hey bro just wanted to ask hoe come this wiki is no defense but kind of deserted mine (dbz wiki)always is constanly bombing saiyan prince 5821 23:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) hey sis i just ment like when i get on and i go to the home its says that like thre wasnt edits fer over 2 days please dont get mad i was only asking it fer questinak perposes i love pokemon i dont want to insu;t this wiki i was just askin ps sorry fer callin ya bro saiyan prince 5821 01:59, July 24, 2010 (UTC) sis sorry about the no defence thing i just get confused wid them i mean no OFFENCE =P saiyan prince 5821 04:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: no no no, i didn't mean to seem grouchy, I just couldn't make out what you were asking lol - what you wrote didn't make sense 2 me Hstar 09:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Barry - HELP! Done. No need to drama. You can access to the history of the page and manually revert to an older revision. ¿Could you please try to edit that page again, don't change anything, and save, to see what happens? I want to see if the Rich Text Editor is having problems again. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, and thanks so much! Just so you know I'm editting the template and I'm adding "Palmer" to the family section. : Thanks for the info. I've added Palmer myself. I'll report that ptoblem to Wikia. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:40, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I think I know what happened here. I've edited the template and it shouldn't happen again. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) The Path to the Pokémon League The broken template was caused by only one ] closing the link to Rattata on it. I've fixed it.-- 14:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Because Ciencia's talk page is on my watchlist, I get told if his page is edited, which is how I knew about it.-- 18:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Avatar hey sis i see ya dont have an avatar if ya need one you can just ask how or give me yer password and ill do it if choose 2nd one i reccomend changin it wken im finished ;P 17:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) directions ok go ta google images and with the right side of yer mouse click on the picture and then click save image as (got ta remember th folder )and then go to the page your current one is go to browse and look fer it click on it andif ya see a bunch of words in that little box ya type stuff in next to browse if it does then just save lol HAPPY BIRTHDAY =) 18:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you Mr Smarty Pants! lol I was gonna change my icon but i just cudn't be bothrd Hstar 18:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about What the heck are you talking about I did not upload any Pokemon Sunday and who said I did I just uplaoded the next preview of pokemon Diamond and pearl. Unless you think I uplaoded for credit you are wrong anybody who edits the main page shows there name and I don't steal peoples work. Evanf Hi! If you mainly contribute with the episode guide, you should use this, If you already do thats fine: www.filb.de ^_^ Evanf Re: You're welcome. Thank you XD. Slicer2 11:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) May? Is that may?Yes,it is.15:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Beanie Yes, it is ... Hstar 16:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) to modest =D you are way to modest trust me you have done ALOT more fer me then i did fer you your avatar was the EAST i could do=D Re: To Hstar HI HStar.. Nice Work... Keep it Up.. Nice hearing from U.. And for the question U asked, My answer is Yes.. (If Time Permits) With Best Wishes=D WILEDEDJONES Re: It's franky_bob again! Sorry, but I couldn't see that about images. Could you provide some examples? The episode you mentioned, the data in the template is just public, not suitable for copyright. It would be a problem if he copied the synopsis. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 20:59, November 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Why are you copying from Bulbapedia? I'm not copying information from Bulbapedia it's only images. It says to not copy INFORMAION not Images. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 23:01, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wanted Pages That special page is automatic. It's generated based on how many links point to non-existing pages. The more links a non-existing page it has, it's placed higher in the list. There's no way to alter it unless you create those pages or add/remove links to those pages. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Evanf You're Welcome. I don't know any other sites with screenshots, but they do have Unova (Best Wishes) on the Anime part. And PokePower is a group focused on helping the Wiki. You could join, but you have to have 800+ edits. I'll let you in when you have 800 or more. Just tell me when you do, I don't think MrArceus will have problem letting you in. And did you see or hear about the HUGE vandalizer last night?? He was good. Since all the admins have for some reason left, we could'nt do anything about it. And Watty2010 who knows the vandalizer called his mom and he got grounded for 4 months. He put VERY inapropiate things on here. He also made up "Magicrap" and a episode called "DP#000: The Cerulan Badge of Virginity" and his mom got mad at him for that. Well that is mostly what happened. So do you want to join PokePower? Warm Welcome Sorry for late reply! I'm pretty busy since school started again, thanks for your welcome! It's hard maintaining a wiki especially if you're an admin but i can manage helping a lot of wiki's :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Leave a Message=Hard Work 10:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Stop Please, stop creating empty stub pages. Specially if you only do it for the badgeshttp://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Evanf&diff=prev&oldid=122032. A clear reason of why it shouldn't be done was posted in your blog post. Since they doesn't contain any information, I'll call for a bot to delete all of them now. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : No, it's not a stub. It's an empty article with a stub notice on it. There's a big difference. And it really confuses people expecting to get to an article with at least some content, because they have no content. It annoys people. If you really want to help, create them but with at least 5 lines of information. It would be a useful stub. If not, it would be just nonsense. And I know that it's not comparable with vandalism, that's why I didn't took care of it inmediately and tried to warn you first. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Episode i made DP188: Battling a Thaw in Relations!. Hope you can link it :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) hey i also added a plot overview for Ash's page, is it okay? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Ok, ill do my best ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yours could be Anime Artist, Anime Builder, something like that. But I will allow you to pick what name you want. And DON'T make it silly. - Thanks! Thanks for Reviving my Pokemon Gijinka page that i created! i had a recent major downer and i deleted all the data, so i just wanted to say thanks! Promotion! Sub-page Do you want that I make a sub-page for you, which articles you have created?--Station7 19:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No, with my computer is everything alright. I can edit normal. I don't understand what you mean?--Station7 20:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: You are fast! Yes, I am ;) I understand it now. Just to let you know, I have Autism. Maybe you know what this is. Well, it not always mean something bad :) If you don't know what it is, I will explain ;) --Station7 20:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry to hear! Well, simply said, some things can be going from a little thing to an obsession. For example: I'm 142 days at Lostpedia (every day). Lost changed my life, it maked me happy in a bad time :) Wikis are for me an obsession. I take hours in it. Pokémon, like I said on my userpage, is from when i was around 10 until 14 or something. Now I'm 18, and I love to help here. I'm just a "normal"-Human being like everyone. The one has more Autism then the other. I have Light Autism, while other have harder.--Station7 21:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) thank you thank you an avatar would be nice. very nice i love the pic. thanks. You have now taken my place in PokePower. - Evanf Re:Evanf has left and wants me to replace him in PokePower None of us will be mad, but MrArceus has to confirm your membership first. He hasn't been active lately and I have asked him on his website if I could be acting head of PokePower until he can be more active, if it was up to me you would be in already. What tilte do you like, MrArceus can up with most of the tiltes, but I helped him with Evanf's. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :If you accepted, you'll have to add to your user page. You'll also have to add your sig on the PokePower page. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 18:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I think you can joi as long as Mr.arceus comes on and acknowledges it. The Latias 04:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you agree that you can be the anime builder and I could be the guy who gets all of the pictures? (I do have the curator badge for adding 1000 pictures to pages.) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:22, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hstar I created his signature. I can do the same for you to. Just tell me what colors and I will do your avatar picture. BTW I'm back. - Okay, MrArceus is on the www.pokemonbattlerevolution.wikia.com and you could contacct him there. If he is'nt there, ask Crimsonnavy. - New Signature Here it is: . If you want a change, I'll do it! And here is how you access it go to this page and put in these like a template {SUB{ and type in the name of User:Hstar/Sig and put in }SUB} like a template. Do you like it? - You don't put SUB in there and no spaces like a template. - YES!!!!!!! Wait, so I don't get to be a member of the PokePower? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) PokePower membership I asked MrArceus on his website if I could be acting head of PokePower until he is not busy, but he has not replied. He has not been on any of his wikis since December 19th. Before, he would be on every day, and he hasn't given us any guidelines while he is gone. I would say give it another week, if he doesn't reply on any medium, Franky bob or I will admit you and maybe Darkraian10 if he edits the Mainspace little more. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 19:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 20:46, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I have talked to him on his Island at Worpress and I told him and you are the only in for now, but he has not replyed. - Hey Hstar! Would you like to join Pokemon Teams? We would like to have you and I'm sure you would have fun! You can be a captain or just a member. There is only one captain space left. But you don't have to if you don't want to. Read here and here to know more. Hope you join! - When did I do that? Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 20:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I would like to become a frequent editor here, have any tips on what I should do? I was an admin at Bakugan Wiki until I left, and I don't know much about this Wiki, but know a lot about Bakugan and editing and coding. Any ideas of what I should do? The [[User Talk:Agent Z|''Sky']] [[User Talk:Agent Z|'Hawk'']] 250px 17:18, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Signature Hyperlinking and Color Sorry for late reply, i mostly edit on other wiki's, its hard to tell it so ill just give you the link: http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/User:Agent_WindFire/Signature_Tutorial , also congrats on being a chief ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] -Heart of Gold 09:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Archiving and Template You should Archive your talk page, it has 30+ parts now and is pretty long, also how do you do the character template? I want to make on on my Profile! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank.. ..you. Yeah, I remember, glad to "see" you again :) The new layout totally freaked me out and I had to change it back.. but I'm missing lots of things from the sidebar and stuff like that, unfortunately. It's cool to see that the wiki is doing more than fine though. Cheers --Jargon ~ 15:34, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'm good with coding if you ever need anything :) I actually copied some coding from here because this Wiki's is so great. XP The [[User Talk:Agent Z|''Sky']] [[User Talk:Agent Z|'Hawk'']] 250px 15:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to ask- what's this "teams" thing? --Jargon ~ 16:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Decision... I have finally decided to put the pokemon wiki as one of my priorities to edit aka on mostly edit ont on sometimes. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 03:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help Done. There was a link inside another one. The Rich Text Editor is breaking many articles when editing template parameters. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 16:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : About User:Villan998 (sorry, I didn't realize you send me 2 messages) he was blocked, but with a block expiry of 2 weeks. After that, the user is no longer blocked. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 16:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Well NOW I actually have more than 800 edits. (Don't know why i'm saying this, guess it's just to say.) Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 20:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC)